Swap
by Estelle Blofis
Summary: Summary: Adline Chase doesn't want to leave her private school to go to a public school, but Annabeth Chase would love to leave hers. The identical twins decide to swap places, houses and lives so they can go to the school of their choice. What could go wrong? All Mortal AU.


_**Swap**_

 _ **Summary: Adline Chase doesn't want to leave her private school to go to a public school, but Annabeth Chase would love to leave hers. The identical twins decide to swap places, houses and lives so they can go to the school of their choice. What could go wrong? All Mortal AU.**_

 _ **A/N: There will be mentions of underage drinking and drugs. They will most likely be OOC, and there is an OC (Adline). It's mostly going to focus on Annabeth, but of course we will also see some Adline. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

"How could dad force me to go to public school?"

"Are you kidding? I would die if mom let me go."

"If you want to go so bad, _you_ go."

Annabeth snapped her fingers, causing Adline to jump. "That's it!"

Adline raised an eyebrow. "What's it?"

"You want to stay in private school, and I want to go to public school. We'll just talk to our parents about it!" Annabeth put her hands on her hips, "Although I don't see why you would want to stay in one. Too many rules."

Adline was quiet as she thought it over. She could go to Annabeth's crazy expensive private school that their mom sends her to, or suck it up and go to a public school. Where she has heard nothing but horror stories about. She's heard the people are _crazy_. Nothing good could come from public school.

"I happen to like the rules."

"Of course you do."

Annabeth and Adline are identical twins, but they couldn't be more different. Annabeth cares for her grades but hates rules, Adline is the opposite. She loves rules but hates keeping her grades up. That's the main reason their dad thought it would be a good idea for Adline to leave her private school and move to an actual public school.

"No fun can come from breaking rules."

"That's where you're wrong, sister." Annabeth sat on the bed next to Adline, "It would do us both good. We could literally just... swap places. You could come live with mom and I could move in with dad."

Adline nodded along, it wasn't a bad idea, really. There was just one problem.. "They would never go for that."

Annabeth groaned, "I know."

Adline tapped her fingers against the bed, staring straight ahead at the wall. She would do anything to get out of going to _public_ school, and Annabeth's idea isn't bad at all. She actually LOVES the idea, which is rare. Annabeth's plan are usually... wild.

"I have an idea. It's kind of crazy."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, " _You_? Have a crazy idea? I've always wanted this day to happen."

Adline sighed. Crazy ideas was definitely an Annabeth thing and not an Adline thing. "What if... what if you go to Goode and pretend to be me. You can move in with dad, but... you'd have to be me."

"And you'd have to be me? That could never work."

Adline crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at her twin. "Why not?"

"Our grades aren't the same? We act different? Mom would notice when you come home without all A's and dad would notice when you do."

Annabeth has a point. _Of course_ she has a point. She's the smarter of the two. But Adline would do anything to get out of going to public school.

"We'll 'get me tutor' or something at Goode. Dad is always bugging me to do that, anyway. That would explain the grades for me."

Annabeth's eyebrow raised, "And how would you explain my grades to mom?"

"Senioritis?"

Annabeth scoffed, "You're actually crazy. Senior year is the most important year! Mom would never allow that, we both know that. Get you an _actual_ tutor. Rachel Dare, to be exact. She's real smart, never even comes close to failing. She's helped me out so much. And since she'll think you are me, she won't hesitate to help."

"Are we really doing this?"

"Looks like it. I think the hardest part will be fooling mom and dad."

"I think we can pull it off."

"We'll see."

Annabeth glanced around her room. She's been living with her mom since she was seven, when her parents split. She can't remember what it's like to live with her dad, and a part of her is excited. Sure, she sees her dad every few weeks, but most the time its Adline coming to their moms house. Annabeth hasn't been a fan of going to her dads since he remarried.

"You need to be able to tell Matthew and Bobby apart."

"The other twins?"

You could say twins run in their family. Their dad is a twin, he had twins with their mom, Minerva, and he had twins with their step-mom, Margaret. Her and Adline know one of them is bond to have twins when they have kids.

Adline nodded, "Matthew has lighter hair than Bobby. And if that doesn't help, Bobby has a little mole under his right eye, Matthew doesn't."

Annabeth waved her hand around, "Easy enough." she walked over to her bookshelf, pulling out a book and carrying it back towards the bed and dropping it.

"A yearbook?"

"You're going to my school. You need to learn my friends."

"Oh... great."

Adline leaned over as Annabeth started flipping through the yearbook. She stopped on pages here and there and would point people out. It was a lot of information to take in, and she never realized how popular her sister was at school. Unlike her, she stuck to herself and only had one or two friends.

"Who is this?" Annabeth asked, pointing to a girl.

"Silena Beauregard, girlfriend of Charles Beckendorf."

Annabeth nodded, pleased. She pointed to another girl, "Her."

"Jason Grace. Your closest guy friend. You tell him everything, and vice versa."

It went on like that for a good two hours. Annabeth made sure all her friends names were drilled into her head. Adline will admit, it took her a bit. She still struggled, but hopefully as time went on, she'd make them her own friends as well.

"Whatever you do," Annabeth started, flipping through the pages, "stay as far away from Luke Castellan as possible. He's nothing but trouble."

Annabeth pointed to a blond boy with blue eyes. He looked innocent enough, and Adline couldn't help but wonder why she hated this guy so much. Did they have history?

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned with. He doesn't bother me at all, but... you never know. If he comes near you, leave. Like I said, he's trouble. Bad news."

Luke Castellan. Annabeth could go on forever about him. First real relationship? First real heartbreak? He's a user. A cheater. You never forget your first real relationship or love. Luke Castellan may have a special place in her heart, but he could go to hell.

"Are you sure you can handle this?"

Adline nodded, biting her lip and staring down at the picture of Luke. "Yes. Yeah, I'm sure."

Ψ

Annabeth walked through the front doors of Goode High, a smile on her face. She felt great about not having to be forced into wearing some stupid uniform and follow some stupid rules. All the people looked free and happy. This is everything Annabeth has ever wanted in a school. And to think she gets to spend her senior year here!

Making friends shouldn't be too hard, right?

She walked through the halls, glancing around at all the different people and the cliques. There were couples leaning against lockers and talking. At her old school that was against the rules! Hanging out in the hallway was against the rule in general! Annabeth couldn't fight the smile even if she wanted to.

"Hey, you're new right?"

Annabeth turned at the sound of the voice. A pretty girl with brown choppy hair, with a braid and feather, and kaleidoscope colored eyes was standing there, a warm smile on her face. Annabeth returned it, "Yes. Yeah! I'm just looking for the office. This school is so much bigger than my old one, I can't seem to find my way around."

The girl laughed and nodded, "I feel you. I was new last year and wandered around for what felt like hours before I finally found it. I can take you, if you'd like?"

"That would be great!"

Annabeth has only met one person, sure, but she was nice!

"So, what's your name?"

"Anna – Adline. Adline Chase. Yours?"

If the girl caught her almost slip up she didn't say anything. She smiled, "Adline? That's so pretty. I don't think I've ever heard it before. My name is Piper McLean!"

"Thank you for helping me out, Piper. I would probably be walking around all day looking for the office if you hadn't offered help."

Piper waved her hand as they started walking down the hall, "It's no problem, really. You just looked a little lost. What school did you go to before?"

"Yancy Academy."

"Really? You don't look like the private school type."

Annabeth snorted and shrugged, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

The private school she went to was full of... well, preps. She never fit in. It was full of people like Silena, who would do their hair and makeup everyday and actually _care_ about what people though of them. Annabeth is the complete opposite.

Adline would fit in.

Piper was talking about the classes and people as they walked down the hall, but Annabeth couldn't keep her mind from wandering to her twin. Was she finding her way around? Annabeth had _drawn_ her a map out so she could find her way. Was she getting along with all her friends? Had she had a run in with Luke Castellan?

That's the main thing she was worried about.

"If we have the same lunch you're more than welcome to sit with me. I have a few others that I sit with, but they're very welcoming."

"That would be nice. Thank you, you're so sweet."

Piper laughed, "Thank you! I think they would really like you." they stood outside a door and Piper opened it, "Just through the door to the left is where you can get your schedule. I can wait for you if you'd like and help you find your classes?"

"That would be nice, thanks."

Annabeth walked through the door Piper had pointed to and was met with a lady who looked miserable at the front desk. Annabeth forced a smile, "Hi. I'm new here and need to get my schedule?"

"Name?"

"Adline Chase."

The lady hummed and typed on the computer without saying anything else. Annabeth met one pleasant person, that doesn't mean everyone at the school will be.

After a few minutes of waiting the lady handed her a piece of paper, welcomed her to the school, and Annabeth was staring down at the schedule and walking out of the office. Piper was leaned against the wall, staring down at her phone and waiting for her. "So, what class do you have first?"

Annabeth hummed, "Algebra with Mrs. Dodds."

"I feel so bad for you." Annabeth raised an eyebrow at her, "Mrs. Dodds is actually crazy. One of the worst teachers in this school. I can't believe you have to start your day with her."

Annabeth felt a little disappointed at that, "Do you not have her class first?"

"No, thank the Gods. I don't have her at all, actually. But, you're in luck. I happen to know someone in there and you'll get along with him great."

At least she'll be making friends her first day, right?

Piper looked over her schedule and told her that they had almost every class together except first and and seventh. Piper had raised a curious eyebrow at her when she saw that Annabeth's last class of the day is architecture, and Annabeth only shrugged.

Piper stopped outside a room, giving Annabeth a smile. "Well, here's your first class. I can meet you here after so we can walk to second together?"

"You are honestly the sweetest person ever."

Piper flipped her hair over her shoulder with a laugh, "I try." she glanced over Annabeth's shoulder with a smile, "And there's the guy I was hoping for."

Annabeth turned and her eyes met a pair of sea green. Was it possible for a guy to be, well... beautiful? Because this guy is.

"Looking for me, McLean?" he asked, but his eyes hadn't left Annabeth's.

"Yes. You have Mrs. Dodds first period and so does this new girl." Piper said with a hand on her hip, "Adline Chase, this is bad boy extraordinaire Percy Jackson. I'm hoping you can hang out with her during Algebra."


End file.
